Acceptance
by UnhazyCrazy
Summary: Fated for disaster, Lillian hopes that when she is forced into the two towns, she can forget everything. However, her misfortune soon begins to catch up with her. Everything goes wrong, relationship are torn to shreds, and she can't escape the one person that used to haunt her every day. Reviews are very muchly loved :3
1. Chapter 1

"Alright missy," the cruel man said, demanding. The entire trip he hadn't uttered a word, only unfathomable muttering could be heard beneath both his breath and the roar of the engine. His face was unshorn and bushy, his expression still and unkind. I couldn't believe this man sitting next to me was my grandfather. "Out."

I stared at him for a moment. How could someone be so unbelievably abrupt? Hastily, I unbuckled my seat belt and pushed open the hefty door of the Ram. My boots touched down on a gravel road as I slid out of the seat, something I wasn't very accustomed to. And to my surprise, a steep dirt path that led down a long, extremely verdant mountainside laid just feet away. Trees and vivid wildflowers coated the uneven, almost terrifying terrain. I could see a dark canyon nestled between forested area. Oh my god. I had to go down_ that_?

Warily stepping over weeds, I made my way back to the trailer. Belle's hooves clicked against the metal, aware of the stop. She whined loudly as I unlocked the door uneasily. I had absolutely no experience with animals, much less a horse. How on earth was I supposed to ride or even lead her down a mountain? My grandmother, which I only knew for a few minutes, gave me her without a second thought and told me that she was a 'gentle ride', but I was beginning to question those words with each whine she aired. I carefully swung open the doors.

Belle rushed out, nearly trampling me. She wildly shook out her mane and turned jubilantly in circles. Breathless, I stepped away from her and looked over her jet black body dappled with soft gray. She was so much bigger than I expected... Her head was massive. Her neck was incredibly thick. Her legs were long and muscled. I warily fetched the saddle from the trailer, keeping an eye on the feisty animal.

"Okay, girl... um... steady," I shakily mumbled.

"Hurry it up!" My grandfather yelled angrily.

I hesitated briefly before dropping the saddle and shutting the doors tightly. As soon as the firm click of the lock sounded, he slammed his foot down on the gas. The tires furiously spat dirt and dust at us, and the Ram swiftly drove off. I swatted away the debris and was left staring until it was far out of sight. Again, I had been abandoned by my family. I tossed the key on the ground in his tracks.

Slowly, I turned to Belle who was obediently standing in the trees, eying the saddle. I plucked it from the ground and painstakingly approached her. She didn't looked threatened, so I slid the thing over her back and tried to get it on properly. She only occasionally shifted, being a trained animal. However, I couldn't help but think in my many attempts to put it on her, she would begin attacking me.

"May...Maybe you're a good horse?" I convinced myself and patted her neck gingerly when the saddle was in place. She tossed her head at me. I jerked away in surprise, tensing incredibly.

"Lillian," I chastised myself, shaking out my troubled muscles, "you're not going to get anywhere like this!"

My glance, now alert, returned to the dangerous path, looking a little less steep than in had before. I tested my first step in the descent. My foot slid down in the muck and I struggled to regain my footing.

I released an incredulous, timid breath. The horse probably stood a much better chance than I did, seeing as the only thing I knew were the flat, paved streets of New York City. I reached out to her and let my fingers dawdle on her fur as I placed my foot in the holder thing. I propelled myself up-apparently, with too much force. My body vaulted the saddle entirely, and I gasped with sudden shock, followed by a hard slam on the dew-soaked ground.

My teeth gritted while I grasped the blow. It had flung all the air from my system, and I battled to return it. For too long, I lounged on the ground. Only when Belle began whining did I decide to attempt it again.

After enough tries that I thought it would never work, I finally managed to get myself comfortably mounted on her. I leaned forward so our heads met nearly the same angle.

"Okay, Belle," I mumbled. "H-here we go."

Belle instinctively started down the path with a slow, steady pace. I rocked awkwardly from side to side, and every moment I was afraid we'd fall over and roll all the way down the mountainside. All the scenery around us was breathtaking, but the only thing I could focus on was keeping myself upright. I bobbed and turned randomly, each time cringing slightly and gritting my teeth. Eventually though, I got the hang of it and peeked out in front of me.

We weren't even moving anymore. No wonder I was so confident. However, the spirit drained away as soon as I saw what was in front of us. The mountainside split, a canyon spilling out over the lip of the crater. Greenery coated this lip and led down two new paths on each side. Each was overrun in colorful spring wildflowers, and looked absolutely tantalizing.

I peered over at Bella with a frown. She gazed out over the scenery, and even looked like she belonged to it. She would be perfect running through fields, racing through the trees like the wild horse she truly was inside while I was best at being a potato on the couch, watching TV. I shook my head and blew out a large breath that puffed up my cheeks. Oh well.

"Uh..." I complained just before realizing that, once again, I was sliding off the saddle. My body plopped carelessly onto the ground. I coughed from the impact, wishing someone else was here with me other than Belle...someone who would help me out of this nightmare.

"Where do _you_ think we should go?" I asked the horse idiotically. She responded with a quick flick of her tail. I sighed. "At least you aren't a bad horse," I commented lightly and started to pick at the grass.

"Hello? Who's there?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. Belle had stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" I queried pointlessly.

"Hello?" The voice was full, yet aged in some way. I propped myself up. Speak of the devil. An old man was trekking towards me with a cane in hand. Somehow, he easily walked through the tall grass and uneven ground. "Hello there!" he called exuberantly. "I don't suppose you could be the young lass moving in?"

"Um... Yes?" I called back to him, flushed.

"Good! What was your name again? My memory seems a bit foggy today... Was it Lilly by chance?" He approached me and Belle, healthy yet thin looking. He worn a playful kind of smile with a puffy mustache. His fancy...or casual clothes caught my eye. I couldn't be sure exactly what kind of look he was going for. A blazer, a sweater, and a pair of khakis were a strange mix...

"Uh... Lillian. This is Belle," I introduced. Belle snorted weirdly.

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you, Lillian. And a great horse Belle must be. So, I suppose you are moving into Bluebell?" He grinned marvelously.

"What?" I voiced questionably.

"Hold it right there, Rutger! The only town Lillian will be staying in is Konohana!"

Rutger grimaced. "Oh, Ina," he yelled across the space. "Don't be so demanding of her! Ho...Allow her to decide which town will better suit her! In my opinion though, she and her horse will be much cozier here at Bluebell."

"Oh please, old man. We have stables in Konohana. In fact, they are the most luxury you could ever hope to find. And doesn't it seem rather strange she's sprawled out on the ground? Animals obviously aren't her forte." Right behind me was a woman dressed in a bright red kimono. Her hair was ebony and her eyes gleamed onyx. Her voice rung strictly.

"That could be the case at the moment, but give her a chance. She seems to be rather fond of her horse, so perhaps she'd do a deal better with animals. Not to mention she can also plant crops if she so desires," Rutger argued.

Ina straightened. "You do realize the greater profit lies with farming, and that there is much more area for it in Konohana?"

"You do realize ranching provides more benefit than just a profit? Ho, ho! It's so much more than that! The joy of tending to animals, the excitement of the festivals could not be compared to a meager feeling of simply watering your plants every day!"

"What? You think the crop festivals are no fun? I've got-"

I had sprung to my feet and worriedly held my hands out in front of me. "Wait! What are you two doing?"

Rutger nodded. Ina folded her arms across her chest.

"Just friendly bickering," Rutger supplied innocently.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Look, Lillian. Your great-grandmother owned residences in each of the towns, so you will have to select where you will reside. I am the mayor of Konohana, the town down to your right. We are a farming community, and culture fills every part of our town. Everyone there lives in serenity thanks to my rule and the nature that is allowed to grow as it pleases. My villagers would be delighted to have you." She glanced down the side of the mountain to my right, eyes filled with power.

Rutger rolled his jubilant eyes and began his introduction, "Well, that's simply wonderful, but I do feel you'd also enjoy the coziness of Bluebell, which I am the mayor of. We ranch and have many festivals dedicated to the animals. We also have many shops, a cafe, and particularly stunning scenery! I do believe you'll very much enjoy the warmth of our town." He smiled warmly at Ina, in firm believe that he'd won me over. "Please do decide carefully."

"Right now?" I asked.

"If it isn't too much to ask for," Ina mentioned too stern to be friendly.

"No-I mean, maybe... I can't decide right now... I don't even know where I am!" I complained ignorantly. The stoic woman sighed heftily.

"There must be a decision, Lillian."

I cowered slightly. She was too demanding.

"I-I don't know."

Ina flicked her head to the side. Her dark eyes darted across the scene repeatedly like she were thinking on something intensely. She sighed once again and surrendered evasively, "Have your fun in Bluebell."

"Oh, ho-ho!" Rutger cheered joyously. "Why, you'll be simply astounded in Bluebell! Welcome, Lillian!"

Ina flashed a glare at the jolly man before tossing her inky hair at him and whirled to proceed down the mountain. Threatening as she was, and as forgiving as I was, I felt almost offended in her retreat.

Rutger passed another broad grin my way. "You should ride down the mountain to our wondrous Bluebell! Tell anyone you see that you're Lillian, and you'll be escorted to your home," Rutger explained, waving his cane. "It'll take me awhile to reach the town."

"Are you sure? I could walk down with you..." I suggested cautiously.

"No, no. I insist! Don't wait up on an old geezer like me. And Georgia should be out about now. She would gladly accept the role of your escort!"

I swallowed and stiffened. The descent just multiplied in intimidation. It felt even worse with someone there-now he could see me fail entirely. And I was probably going to break my neck in doing so.

Nodding my head and feigning light enthusiasm, I climbed aboard the dark horse. She leaned obnoxiously to one side, but I couldn't be certain if that was due to the ground or if it was just her natural gait. Her feet shifted uncomfortably beneath me. I strenuously managed to stay mounted on the saddle.

"Go ahead," Rutger offered politely.

A pang of fear tripped inside me as I nudged Bella. "Don't," I uttered soundlessly. Her trot began. I stiffened, refusing to follow the horse's movements in fear that I would be bucked off.

She gradually quickened, and by the time the man was out of sight, I had been cleanly knocked out of comfort. A gentle trot had turned into an unsteady gallop.

"Belle...stop!" I begged through my teeth as I yanked her reins.

That was the first mistake I made in the Two Towns.

She abruptly turned and swept to a halt, her hooves kicking up enormous piles of dirt. I roughly flew off her back and tumbled into the dense growth. Thorns and branches torn at my skin. In the pace of everything, I couldn't feel the intense pain rolling, screaming through my body from my limbs smacking into everything. Suddenly, I slammed to a halt, the dizzy sky swaying above me. Blotches of darkness invaded, and swiftly, everything faded to black with a puff of unsteady breath from my lungs.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys like it!**

**This chapter has been sort of redone along with some other ones.. I hope it's better now.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! Reviews muchly appreciated. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

I coughed wetly, warm air escaping me. My skin was sticky with sweat from the blankets piled on top of me. My eyelids fluttered as I smacked my dry lips.

Bleary light filtered through the curtains of a quaint, cabin-style bedroom. My airways filled with the strange and natural scent of non-exhaust filled air...like fresh rain in the early spring. It did little to bring comfort to me, though it was refreshing. My eyes had collected goop at the corners, and I felt like the mattress I sprawled on now possessed a firm impression of my body.

"Look who's awake."

A guy stood at the doorway. He wore a casual half-grin that infallibly matched his sleeveless hoodie, tank top, and long shorts. Most of his dark, mangled hair refused to collect in a tail at the back of his head. His skin was gorgeously tanned. He was well built, dark tattooed bands wrapped around his biceps. I just stared, bemused.

"Hi," he said breathily, strangely... What?

I blinked incessantly. "Who are you?" My words smashed together, and they probably only came out as a pathetic groan.

He casually leaned up against the wall. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

I tried to separate my words though they just seemed to slop out of my mouth. "Who... Are... You? Where... Am... I?"

He grinned, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'm Kana. This is my place."

"Ka- uh..." My head dropped back into his pillow, and I drifted back off into my wonderful world of dreamland.

He chuckled lightly. "Wow. Ayame really drugged the hell out of you."

I tossed myself groggily in the bed, awakened from my doze. I propped myself up.

A burning sensation swept through my dry my luck, a glass of cool water had been set on the nightstand next to me, and I chugged it within seconds, not caring that it was extremely stagnant. After promptly dropping the glass back on the table, I glanced around the room, questioning.

I was at Bluebell now, wasn't I? Dense, fern-like plants hugged the windowsill, dripping in rain. The scent of it was strong now, making me wonder exactly how long I'd been asleep. Was this the same rain? Drops streamed hesitantly down the window. A dulcet trickle sounded quietly outside.

"Hello," someone said kindly. My head turned instantly, my eyes wide. I tensed readily. There someone stood, but it wasn't the same guy as before. This one wore a boyish haircut that grazed his eyebrows, and was clad in doctor's clothes. A stethoscope had been wound around his neck. A clipboard dangled from his hands.

"You're awake," he commented. "Welcome back."

I gaped at him, unable to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiro. I am Doctor Ayame's apprentice, here to examine you."

"I'm Lillian," I replied timidly.

"I'm well aware of that. Your arrival has been quite the popular topic for gossip in the two towns. How do you feel?"

"Alright..."

"And your wrist?"

"My wrist?" I extended both of them, cringing at one. A reddish mark had been printed on it. "What...happened to me?"

"You fell off your horse, so I am told. Rutger wanted to send out a party to search for you, but it wasn't necessary-Kana found you only hours after the incident and brought you back here. You had fallen into a coma, but you seem to be doing alright. You only slightly fractured your right wrist."

"Oh," I breathed. "Where are we?"

"Konohana, or more specifically, Kana's house. He demanded we keep you here, as inconvenient as that was."

I relaxed. So this wasn't Bluebell.

"I just have to take your blood pressure. Really, I don't see why."

He put the cuff around my better arm and let it run until it released. "Just as I suspected. Perfectly normal," he said before scurrying towards the door.

"Wait! Hiro," I waved my hand out to him. "Do you know where... um, Kana is?"

"He may be in the corral tending to his horses. Goodbye, Lillian." And with that, he ran out the door. I hopped up too, and walked through the awfully plain house. Many horse paintings hung on the walls, and behind a door a swore I could hear animals... Like puppies.

I followed Hiro's way out, and stood in shock on the porch of Kana's home. This place was absolutely beautiful. Greenery flooded the entire area, and wildflowers clustered within the lush verdant. The paths on the ground were muddy and lead right into the meadow-y area that had to be the center of town. However, I couldn't see any other buildings through the thick forestation. A vivid scent of rain still lingered though I doubted it ever vanished.

A small fence protruded through the bushes, so I guessed that was a part of the corral... I could hear the whines of many horses. I ducked around the cover of bushes and overgrowth. An incredible pen gated in several horses that frolicked and ran about together happily. One horse though, stood near the gate with a guy standing next to it. He wore the same red-orange vest, hoodie thing. I wasn't exactly certain what it was anymore, but at least I was sure that was Kana.

I walked steadily to him with my arms crossed on my chest to warm them up. It might've been beautiful here, but it was chilly.

"Nori?" He called, not able to distinguish my figure from the distance. "Oh wait... Lillian?"

I was quiet on the way over to him, unsure of what to do. Before long, I closed the hefty distance between us.

"How are you, cowgirl?" He asked, levity floating through his voice. He determinedly brushed the large brown horse's body.

"O-Okay," I leaned up against a post in the fence and swallowed, "Kana."

"Hey, you remember my name!" He grinned with the same half-smile as before. "And this is Hayate, the most awesome horse that you'll ever lay your eyes on!"

I glanced skeptically yet nervously. He nodded enthusiastically before surrendering.

"Belle's okay too, I guess. But look at Hayate! Isn't she totally beautiful!?"

I tenderly touched my arm. "Yeah," I tried. "I don't know much about horses."

He quit brushing Hayate, and tossed the object aside. "Really? They're like the only thing I ever talk about."

"Maybe you can tell me a little bit about them later," I suggested, crossing my arms behind me.

"Yeah... where are you from? Nobody ever wants to move in."

I hesitated and looked out into the field.

"I'm from New York City," I answered. "I honestly wish I didn't have to come here."

He didn't reply, probably from not knowing how to talk to me.

"Um, how far is Bluebell from here?" I asked, partly only to break the silence.

"It's all the way over the mountain. Even an hour on these guys," he patted Hayate. I cringed awkwardly.

"I have to get there soon," I said. "So I'm going to need Belle... and how did you know her name?"

"Rutger came by to check up on you. You were in that coma for almost two weeks." he folded his arms over his chest.

"Two weeks," I breathed. "In that case, I really have to get going!"

"What? Can't you stay here in Konohana? You haven't even been to your farm in Bluebell. Plus, you technically own both places."

"Sorry, I just," I vaulted the fence easily. "I promised Rutger, I guess."

"C'mon, it's totally better here."

I turned to him, a bit irked. "I'm not going to break a promise." And I walked out into the field to Belle who was already saddled up; he'd been expecting me to wake.

"Lil, wait!" He caught up to me, which wasn't hard at all. I paused for him, wondering if I'd heard him right.. "Let me teach you how to ride. And we'll go to Bluebell."

I grabbed my horse's reins. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mere."

He taught me how to properly mount Belle, the proper way to grip, and a few other things I've already forgotten. I began to feel much more confident on her than I ever would have without his help. I started to turn her in circles.

"Alright, now ease her out of it," he explained.

"What, like this?" I yanked on the reins, and before I knew it, I flew off the saddle with a startled yelp. The impact knocked the wind out of me. Kana swiftly rushed to my side, shocked to see me beginning to laugh. Three times already... I should have broken every bone in my body.

He blew out a large puff of air. "Don't yank the reins," he scolded.

"I realize that. Help me up?"

We were riding up the mountain to Bluebell in no time. I had Kana tell me about the villagers and what its like there. After his explanation of the animal-loving, city-like town, I felt like I chose the wrong place.

"Laney's just a normal girl. She works with her dad, Howard. Make sure to stay clear of him. And Cam, the flower guy, lives with them. Nobody really knows anything about him because he doesn't talk much. And then there is Ash. He's just another rancher. His little sister's name is Cherry or something. Their mom, Jessica runs a shop in town. Oh yeah, and then there's Grady and _Georgia_."

"Mm..." I sighed, pressing my hand against my face nervously. "I am never going to remember all these names... And what do you have against Georgia?"

"She thinks her horses are better than mine, but she doesn't know the first thing about them."

"Huh." I folded my arms and gently rested them on Belle's neck before just as carefully laying my head on them. I yawned widely, emitting a small creak.

He just smirked again. "What? You tired already?"

"Yep... Hey, Kana?"

"Yeah?"

"So you were the one who found me out here, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw Belle and she kept running over to this spot in the bushes. You were totally beat up, and I thought you were dead. But then I brought you back to my place, and Doctor Ayame said you were still breathing, so I let you stay at my place."

My gaze met his. Belle's steady gait rocked me back and forth. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm a gentleman," he remarked, smirking smugly.

I rolled my lilac eyes, grinning. "Thank you."

"No sweat." He shrugged, returning his sight to the scenery. "Hey, there it is."

I raised my head. Laid out before was the grand town of Bluebell. The entire place had a quaint, European theme, colored brightly and very tidy. It was so unlike Konohana. A large fountain filled the center-most part of the town, and a giant blue building overlooked the town. The place was speckled with flowers.

"That's the town hall. I think it's also the inn. Seems kinda pointless to me though. It's not like they get any visitors here."

"No visitors? But it's amazing!"

"I guess. That's why everyone has been talking about you."

I grimaced distastefully. "That's what Hiro said."

"Wait, you met Hiro?"

"Well, kind of."

"Oh," he grinned, reminiscing. "He freaked when I said I was going to keep at my place. "

I smiled ever-so-slightly and watched the town. Suddenly, Hayate halted, but Belle kept walking. I struggled to get her to stop too. Kana objected. "No, you go on."

"Why won't you?" I asked instantly.

"Uh... Let's just say I'm not that welcome here." He scratched the back of his head, apparently recalling an embarrassing moment from the way his face reddened. "I'll see you around, Lillian. Promise to come see me sometime?"

The town seemed to double in size with his words. What was I going to do without him? Wander around until someone noticed me? I acquiesced, a quiver of fright striking my voice as Hayate began to trot back up the mountain. "Okay... B-bye."

I never thought I could miss someone so much in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I pressed my hand against my mouth and braced for the reply.

He scowled and dramatically threw the flowers on the ground. His piercing green eyes stared menacingly into me. "What have you done?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I'll pay for new flowers!"

His growl deepened. "You can't just buy new flowers like those. Do you know how long I'd been waiting for them?"

"N-no... I-I'm-"

"You know what? Save it for someone who cares," he barked as he stormed out the door.

Here I was again, doing what I do best: causing problems. Belle and I had strode into Bluebell. I was a complete nervous wreck. My heart was pounding and my body was tense, nearly frozen. We only managed to get to Howard's Cafe before I had to dismount her. I gingerly opened the door and stepped inside not-so-gingerly. Well, I pretty much ran in because I had to have had enough force to run into someone and completely smash their flowers between us. I had stepped back, aghast, and now I stood firmly, blankly staring at the flowers with my hands raised to my sides in surrender.

A blond girl with her hair tightly tied up followed him out, screaming. A large man ran up to me, but I didn't really register it. I just couldn't believe what I'd just done.

"Hello! Earth to you!" The man waved his hands in my face. "Oh, Cam's gone and traumatized you, hasn't he?" I escaped my trance and nearly guffawed. Before me was a large cross-dresser powered in pink. He was caked in thick foundation, his eyeliner was perfect. The color of lip liner he used was the cutest shade of pink I'd ever seen. Luckily his clothes weren't as womanly...probably only because they didn't make woman's clothes in his size. "Oh, hello!" he chimed.

"Hi," I breathed, still shaky.

"What's your name, girly?"

I blinked, flustered. What _was_ my name? "I don't know."

"Oh, dear. I'm Howard! You couldn't be the famous Lillian, could you?" He pressed his fingers to his mouth and awaited my response.

"Yeah... I'm Lillian."

"Lillian! Everybody in town's been gossiping about you! Sorry if Cam got to you, he's so sensitive sometimes! He was just going to put those flowers on his stand, so don't you worry about it a bit! I'm sure my beautiful girl Laney is sorting this out right now," he promised. A cheerful vibe hung around him and added sincerity to his carefree tone.

I pursed my lips. "I'm sorry, I-I just want to go home. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh, your farm! It's down the road, passed the shipping bin. It's just a big white box between the trees, so don't miss it! It'll be the first right after that. I'm sure you'll love it, dearie! Have loads of fun! And just between you and me," he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "I'll leave a slice of cake in Cam's room for you."

I smiled slightly, grateful for the man's kindness. "Thanks, Howard."

"No problem. See you!" he piped joyfully. I yanked open and door and cautiously stepped outside.

The girl who must've been Laney screeched at Cam, who was standing behind a counter next to the shop. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!" I caught her say.

"Laney, you're being-" Cam's words hesitated. Of course, I pretended not to notice and hastily mounted Belle. His gaze boring into me sent incredible heat surging through my skin. I urged Belle into a trot.

As soon as we were out of his sight, I released the breath I'd been retaining within my lungs. Belle seemed to relax with me too. Her gait was more even, and she was ultimately easier to ride.

The shipping bin wasn't hard to spot. It was a large white box like Howard told me, but I was only interested in the next path that rested just beyond it. It was snakelike, and lead behind the trees. Excitement grew within me with each of the horse's steps. My jaw had fallen open.

A house! One that was MINE! I wouldn't have to deal with family, and I could do whatever I wanted! Why hadn't this dawned on me before now? I slipped off Belle and ran for my new home. It wasn't locked, but that did bother me at all as I stepped inside.

It was fully furnished, complete with a double bed and an entire kitchen. My smile broadened. Yes! This was amazing! My eyes lingered on the bed. It looked so comfortable... I stepped up to it, and I flopped onto the covers. It _was_ comfortable. Before I knew it, my teenage instinct had kicked in, and I was fast asleep.

Someone pounded on the door. I was only slightly awakened from my daze when it sounded again. I hobbled off the bed, yawning.

"It's open," I grumbled loudly. Still a ways away from the door, it instantly swung ajar. My jaw dropped when I saw Cam standing casually in the doorway.

"Look, Lillian. The only reason I'm here is because Laney will kill me if I don't. I apologize about yelling and hitting you with the door, but I don't forgive you."

"I'm really sorry about it!" I insisted, raking through my tangled mess of hair. "Is there anything I can do? You know, to help you forgive me?"

"No," he answered curtly. He grabbed the knob, and yanked the door shut behind him. The resound sent needles through my skin. As gorgeous as he might've been, he was one cold person.

I hopped on my bed and pouted quietly. Light was still filtering through the curtains in the room. What time could it be? 6 maybe? I could still go out and do stuff, and I felt a whole lot better (though I didn't realize I felt that bad before). Actually, I had a ton of things to do. I was living on a farm! I slipped back off the bed and hopped outside where I found Belle sleeping on the grass. Had I really just abandoned her out here? I grimaced. The past day I'd been really out of the ordinary...especially when I was with Kana.

I jogged down the path after slightly gazing over the coop and barn. I really knew nothing about animals, so I'd probably need someone to tutor me on it for days. I'm sure there were people willing to offer help here. Howard had been that kind, and I'm certain Laney was too.

I ran back to Howard's Cafe where I was greeted by a crowd of people. Apparently, Howard had expected me to come back soon and had invited other townsfolk over for tea. Rutger gave me a hearty hello and a clown-like smile as he introduced me to his wife, Rose. She was a tiny, frail woman, and they obviously care very much for one another. Her smile and tiny laugh warmed me right up from Cam's and my own coldness for some reason. I grinned at the sweetness when he pulled her close.

Rutger also introduced me to Diego, the general store manager who I found quite funny; his brother Enrique, who was much quieter but still weird and humorous; Grady, the owner of the pet store with a hearty laugh; and his daughter Georgia, the girl Kana mentioned. Actually, I think Kana talked about a few of the people. Georgia had bright red hair and a visibly fiery attitude. They were all very interested in my story, but I didn't dare dig deep into it.

"Say, I think Jess'll be willing to help you out a bit with this mess," Grady commented at my situation. "She sells livestock and wouldn't mind sparing a calf for a young farmer like yourself. If not, she'll at least get'cha quite the bargain."

"Really? Are you serious?" I gaped gleefully. "But I don't even know how to care for a cow."

"Oh? You'd be best off talking to Ash for advice," Georgia spoke. "He knows everything about barn animals.

I nodded. "Isn't he Jessica's son?"

"Yep," she confirmed. Her thick red ringlets swayed in the wind, and her smile was perfect. I shifted in my seat in front of the cafe to allow other mingling people to pass behind me. I sipped my savory chamomile tea that Howard had brought me, wondering why Kana hated her.

Abruptly, someone ran into the back of my chair, knocking me off balance and spilling all of my tea in my lap. The piping hot liquid instantly burned my thighs and I shot up out of my seat. I bit my lip as I ran inside the cafe to the bathroom; it was the only thing I could do to keep from screaming. I tore into the room and splashed cold water all over my jeans. I sighed in relief the moment the burning sensation vanished and I hung over the sink. How many more things could possibly go wrong today? _A million more, probably._

Already I felt like a magnet for disaster. How could this many things happen in such a small amount of time? I sighed once again.

I slipped out of the bathroom once I felt good enough, and I was greeted at the door to the cafe by a man with white hair. Not that he was old though. I imagined he was in his mid twenties at the latest. His glasses, pale skin, and trench coat all accented his apparent intelligence. He spoke panicky, "Are you alright?"

"I think s-" I trailed off as I met his gaze. I couldn't breathe.

Silver, serpentine eyes.

"My sincerest apologies. But I must be going now." He dashed out the door. I tried to follow him, but he was way to fast. His dark coat whipped behind him in as he ran. Several people surrounded me inquisitively. I just stood there awkwardly, refusing to answer any of their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhh... This is my first fanfic, so I'm really sorry about any confusion/weirdness in the way I write. I've got so many ideas bouncing around in my head, but now I've got most of it written down, so the story should be smoother. Reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

The eyes of pure hatred flashed in my own. Never again did I think I'd see them, but here they were, creeping up on me years later, and I was terrified.

I went to Jessica's shop a week or so later, and surprisingly, she offered me a free calf without hesitance. Ash was an average yet somewhat charming farm boy. He brought me my new cow, which I promptly named Kimi, and showed me how to do everything involving cows and chickens. Sadly, Kimi completely loathed me from the moment she laid eyes on me. Disappointingly, she adored Ash. He promised she'd warm up to me soon, and that she was the same way with him only about a week ago. I firmly doubted it though.

He also went over some more of the basics for Belle seeing as I'd forgotten everything Kana taught me. I wholly embarrassed myself trying to mount her. I was too sheepish, and only felt worse when he had to help me by giving me a boost. Eventually though, I managed to laugh everything off.

Ash stroked Belle's neck contentedly. He seemed so in sync with animals... I was actually a little jealous. She ran around him and stomped excitedly like his little sister, Cheryl, when he came in the room. I soon realized what I was to her: tolerable. Whenever I touched her, she seemed to cringe and pull back slightly.

"You know, animals can sense emotions," he mentioned.

"Really?" I queried, almost dumping a bucket of water all over myself. He chuckled lightly, grabbing it from me and pouring it in the trough.

"Yeah. A few days ago I got into a fight with Cheryl, and even though I tried to act happy, they were saddened too. They helped me get over it."

"So... If you have problems, the animals can tell?"

"Pretty much. Not chickens so much though. They usually are happy around everyone."

I leaned against the fence, peering at Kimi. She nibbled the grass, glaring at me menacingly. Still, I didn't exactly believe Ash. She was just a calf. And Ash knew animals, so of course Belle was comfortable around him and not me.

"Everyone? Maybe I need a chicken then."

"Come on. Aren't you from the city?" I nodded, beginning a staring contest with Kimi. "You've never been around animals til now too?"

"Yes." The calf's gaze hardened.

"Then along with the fact that this is a new place for her, this is..." he quieted, realizing we were doing something.

I didn't reply, squinting intimidatingly. Her tail flicked angrily. Another thirty seconds went by, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I blinked rampantly, turning away from her.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"What were you doing?" Ash asked, a brow raised.

"Staring contest."

"Uh...okay. Well, here."

Ash gave me a box of tools that consisted of various tools, and left quickly after that. I don't know if I freaked him or something, but he seemed a little frantic. I sighed, glancing back at Kimi. She was just as prepared as before. I pushed myself onto the fence. My leg swung lazily off the edge.

"You can tell I'm just a heap of bad luck, can't you? I don't blame you. I was the reason everything fell apart before, and that's probably what's going to happen now. I'm just a terrible disaster," I muttered.

Kimi and Belle didn't care, and probably couldn't even understand me. Kimi ran back for shelter in the barn and Belle warily examined me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

I leaned back against a post and shut my eyes.

I gasped, my nose planted in the dirt. Oh, duh. Why did I think it was a good idea to fall asleep on the fence? I emitted a breathy laugh, pushing myself up. Belle was lying right next to me, watching.

"What? You decided I'm not that bad?" Just on cue with my words, the horse stood and galloped away from me. I sighed and dropped myself back to the ground. I am that bad, aren't I?

I hopped to my feet and closed the barn door. Kimi seemed somewhat pleased that I was letting her stay out. Brushing the dirt from my jeans, I started down the path. Laney probably wanted to see me sometime, and I did feel a bit hungry. My gaze followed the path, and I bumped into someone. The happy mailman, Dirk, quickly apologized and handed me a letter.

"Who's this from?" My face lit up for a moment.

"Gombe, I believe. He sells seeds down in Konohana and wants you to swing by sometime."

"Oh." Crestfallen, I stuffed the letter in my back pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked, examining me suspiciously.

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"You just look a little down, that's it. Just thought I'd ask."

I smiled genuinely. "Thanks."

"Welcome. I've got more letters to deliver. See you around."

"See ya."

We parted ways, and I dashed to the cafe. Laney greeted me at the door with a large grin, balancing a platter of delectable dishes.

"Hi Lillian!" she served a plate to carpenter and hopped skillfully over to me, brushing her free hand on her apron.

"Hey. What's up?" I replied, also joyful as I took a seat by the door.

"Nothing, really. Just normal business. How did your thing with Ash go?"

I giggled, resting my elbows on the table. "I think I scared him."

"I can't imagine you doing that. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah." I touched my pockets, ensuring that I had money in them. "Go ahead and make me anything you want."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My dad sometimes goes crazy with orders like that."

"Oh well. Let him have his fun. Hey, do you want hang out sometime?"

"Sure! Actually, Georgia and I are having a sleepover tomorrow after the festival. Want to come?"

"Yeah. What festival?"

"The cooking festival," she said. "Didn't Rutger get the chance to explain it to you?"

"No," I answered. "What is it?"

"Oh. Well its sort of a face-off between Bluebell and Konohana in the culinary arts. We meet up at the mountaintop with certain dishes to be judged

The bell on the cafe's door chimed, and a man entered the building. Laney said hello cheerily before going off to wait another table and inform Howard of my order.

It was him. The one with the eyes and the white hair. He was wearing the same coat as before. I went rigid as he spotted me and hesitantly approached.

"Hello. Lillian, is it?"

I nodded stiffly. A lump formed in my throat. His eyes met mine, and I felt myself grow cold.

"My name is Mikhail. I don't feel like I apologized enough for what I did. I was rushed..."

"No, you did. It was an accident," I ensured.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I breathed, feeling the snake-like silver bore into me.

"That's great," he commented. "Has anyone ever told you you have incredible eyes?" He faltered, regretting his words. I turned away from him, disconcerted.

"I'm sorry. Do I frighten you?" he worried.

"N-no." My skin was littered in goose bumps.

He clearly doubted me, and a slight smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. "I see. Do own the ranch on the side of town?"

I hesitated. "Yes, but my animals hate me."

"I seem to have that problem as well. Do you mind if I sit down?" he gestured to the chair across from me. A spark of panic rattled me.

"Er-Go ahead," I acquiesced. Laney was coming back around now. She smiled at us and offered to get Mikhail something. He politely refused, slipping into the seat.

"How long have you been here?" he continued. I sunk nervously, anxious for him to get up and walk away.

"Two weeks, maybe..." He was even more intimidating sitting there, scrutinizing me. My gaze dawdled on the tablecloth.

"You're not certain?"

"Yeah... I-I kinda got in a sort of accident." My fingertips trailed my arms tenderly. I could barely keep from walking off myself.

He stiffened, and began to get up. "I apologize again. You are obviously not comfortable with me."

"W-what?"

"I should depart," he said as he urgently sped to the door. Stormy orb eyes stabbed me one last time before hastily leaving.

Relief. I should've felt relief that he disappeared, but his gaze remained, especially that last glimpse.

"What just happened?" Laney questioned, leaning leisurely on the front counter.

"I don't know," I shivered. The encounter left a sort of...feeling lingering on my skin. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat and tried to focus on my lessening appetite.

"Are you okay?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah. Just give me a minute."

She nodded, a bit worried too now that I was acting weird. I lowered my head, pressing it against the table. Oh, why did he have to have those same eyes? Eyes that haunt me like this... I never would've thought anyone could have eyes like _him_. They were too narrow, menacing, and vicious to be human. The way he talked didn't help either. Polite yet way too interested in me. I couldn't help but believe that he had a very dark side that he wouldn't show to most people.

Minutes passed, and I managed to flush my mind of nearly everything. It was a certain trick I'd learned from years of experience, but Laney snapped me from the stupor-like daze when my food came around.

I bubbled back to life when she served a platter of delicious herb-covered pasta. An enticing aroma rose from it and instantly filled my mouth with saliva. I snatched at the fork without thinking. Laney hadn't gotten the chance to say a word by the time I'd downed nearly half the plate.

She laughed. "What do you think?"

"Awesome," I breathed between bites.

"Good! How do you think It'll do in the festival?"

I slurped the remaining noodles and stared in horror once I realized I hadn't gotten to savor the taste. I grumbled, "I honestly don't know how anyone in Konohana could beat this. It's delicious."

"Thank you," she grinned sweetly.

"Welcome. I think I'm gonna go home."

She nodded subtly as I hopped to the door. "Okay. Bye, Lillian!"

"See you at the festival," I called back cheerily. My thoughts shifted during the walk and I pulled the letter from my pocket and surveyed it thoroughly.

_Gombe's seeds. _I folded up the paper, humming, "Hm."

* * *

**I'm terrible at catching mistakes! Sorry about them, and if you see any, alert me and I will promptly correct them! Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

I threw my rucksack over my shoulder and headed out for the day. The thought of the cooking festival kept me from allowing Kimi's abhorrent behavior from getting to me. As swiftly as possible, I escorted them outside, brushed, and fed the animals. My speed was futile though-they wouldn't have it. The little calf angrily ran from me and was determined to not let me touch her. Bella annoyingly tossed her head at me; it was something I didn't realize was bad until now.

I sighed and scratched my head, which was burning from the intense sunlight on the mid-spring day. Ash had done this so easily! Disappointingly, the sun had nearly reached its zenith by the time I'd completely finished with them, and I didn't have much time to get the festival.

Flustered from the heat, I tripped up the mountainside. I was too clumsy and excited to take Belle, and the mountain wasn't _that_ large.

The festival had been set up before I got up there. A single embellished table had been placed in the middle of the area, and a decorative arch led the way to the festival, but it really wasn't anything special. Despite this, people chatted excitedly on each side. I skipped over to Bluebell. Laney and Georgia gossiped frivolously, Cam standing awkwardly beside them. Ash kindly smiled and played with Cheryl, who ran and whirled joyously in the grass. Jessica, Grady, and Howard stood together in a small group, apparently talking about their businesses.

Hands latched onto my shoulders, and, startled, I jerked in return. I whirled around wide-eyed and was relieved to find Kana standing there, smirking.

"Oh, Kana! It's only you..." I placed my hand over my heart and sighed deeply.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Only me? C'mon! Who were you expecting?"

I hesitated. "I-I...I don't know! You just freaked me out, okay?" I nervously tightened my jaw and cupped my mouth, wishing I hadn't stuttered. I'd been doing that way too much lately.

"Huh. I was hoping you'd visit Konohana soon. You know, so I could... practice riding with you." His voice twitched anxiously.

"Um... Actually, I was going to head over there tomorrow," I explained, straightening. "My animals hate me, so I thought I'd try out farming."

"Really?" he laughed.

Something pushed me aside, and stepped right in front of Kana, her nose pointed right in his face. I stepped back further, aghast.

"What do you think _you're_ doing over here?" an enraged Georgia snapped.

"None of your business," he retorted. She rolled her cat-like eyes.

"So, why don't you go on and crawl back to your precious little Konohana?" she threatened.

Kana shot me a deciding glance. "Fine, whatever. See you tomorrow, Lil." Georgia scowled barbarously and glanced at me.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, her tone significantly less ferocious. "What are you two doing?"

I blinked, a little more worried because of the nickname. I wasn't that tiny, was I? Or was it just because of my name? "I was just going to stop by his house after I went to Gombe's shop," I explained quickly. A little too quickly.

"You don't _have_ to do that," she said with a laugh. "Really-you could come straight back to Bluebell!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I know, Georgia... Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to reply when Ina called for the festival to begin. Howard, Cheryl, Ash, and three other people stood between the two towns. Six dishes had been placed on the table, each presented beautifully and creatively. My mouth instantly began watering, and I drifted off to space, completely missing a quarrel between Ina and Rutger.

I only came back to when Laney nudged me and urged me to sit in the grass. I complied awkwardly.

"I present you with the world-famous Gourmet, Pierre!" Ina announced boisterously for everyone to hear.

A small man dressed in a purple suit and long top hat walked in, excited. His wispy blond hair curled around the rim of his hat, making him appear younger than he probably was. As he hopped up to the table and shouted exuberantly, I couldn't help but imagine him as a little kid. His behavior motivated the smile on my lips.

I whispered quietly to Laney, "Who are they?" pointing to Konohana's side.

She leaned close to me and clarified, passively pointing to each of the competitors, "The little girl on the side holding the stuffed panda is Ying, and that's her grandma, Yun. That woman on the end is Ayame. She's the doctor." Ayame sounded familiar...hadn't Kana mentioned her? I glanced at him. He sat inertly next to a dark haired girl, spouting comments and completely ignoring the festival.

"Welcome everyone, to the cooking festival!" Pierre exclaimed. Even his voice sounded young. "I can hardly contain myself, so let's get this show on the road! I do hope you all have created marvelous dishes to signify each town's excellence in the culinary arts! But, unfortunately, due to the nature of the festival, only one town will win." He clasped his hands and danced off to the table. "With that being said, I shall begin the tasting!"

I watched in fascination as Pierre tasted the dishes, spouting out small comments such as "Superb!", "Er-" (Ying), and "Not bad...". At Howard's he delightfully allowed himself a larger portion than he had with the opposing dishes. However, when he arrived at Cheryl's dish, he struggled to keep his composure and gave a small cough.

"Ah... this has... a very unique flavor," he discerned.

Cheryl's face grew red, and she searched the audience for Ash. The Gourmet lightened. "An improvement from last time though!" Taking a closer look, I cringed in realization that the darker herbs in the cuisine weren't herbs at all... I could only imagine the horrors that girl had whipped up before.

She replied shyly, twirling her blond pigtail between her fingers, "Brother tried to help me..." as he moved on to Yun's dish. This one look nearly as mouth-watering as Howard's although I strongly doubted anything could match his expertise.

The doctor's seemed to have ended the festival on a good note. Pierre licked his lips contently before he began pacing back and forth, contemplating. Laney and Georgia stiffened apprehensively. I just slumped, wondering how they were so tense for a little festival that occurs four times a season. This wasn't nearly as exciting as I hoped it would be.

The little chef finally came to a halt at Konohana's participants. He smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Konohana. Superb cooking as always! Good luck next time, Bluebell!"

An uproar immediately sounded from Konohana. Kana's fist pumped ecstatically. Two girls erupted in thrilled shrieks, one with long braids streaming from a bundle of unkempt hair upon her head, and the girl Kana had been sitting next to earlier. Ina gave a slight nod and grin of satisfaction. Ying's eyes lit up brilliantly as she hopped around her grandmother.

Georgia gritted her teeth. "What?" she spat through them. "Oh, c'mon!" Laney's shoulders fell and she blew out a sigh.

"Well, we did win twice before this." Her lips curled into a hopeless smile. "We'll get them next time."

I grimaced ignorantly. "Why is this such a big deal?"

Laney cocked her head. "Uh, well, the towns have been fighting over cooking for the past hundred years, so I guess its just tradition for us to take rivalry this far. Sort of like natural grudges against each other. We don't have reason for it, but its there anyway."

I nodded bitterly and peeked behind us. So many fallen faces and disappointment drained me of any enthusiasm. Flinching, I turned back around.

I couldn't help but believe this failure was my fault.

"Come on," Laney tugged at my arm, standing up. "Let's head back to town, grab our stuff, and then head back to my house."

"A'right," Georgia agreed, jumping to her feet and bouncing back to her normal self.

"Bye, Dad!" Laney shouted to a pouting Howard. "I'm heading back home with Georgia and Lillian!"

"Okay, sweetie!" he replied femininely, waving.

I was relieved as we started back down the mountain, leaving behind the morose faces of the villagers.

* * *

Laney grabbed my bag and tossed it beside her bed, which Georgia was lounging on.

"Gee, Lillian. That much stuff?" Georgia joked, pointing to her purse, which was only about a fourth of the size of my own bag. I almost blushed, realizing Laney probably had blankets for us.

"Whoops," I uttered inanely. "I, um..."

They giggled at me. Georgia's gaze returned to the magazine in her hands.

"Ooh! Look at this. Wouldn't that be awesome if we did this on Lillian?" she turned the magazine to Laney, who bubbled up in excitement.

"Yes!" Laney smirked, taking the page and holding it next to my face. _Lucky _was printed boldly across the cover along with a picture of a smiling, over-embellished model. I sneered nervously.

"What are we doing?" I asked, though I knew the answer very well.

"Makeovers!" she shrieked. "Twice! Once tonight, and then in the morning so we can show off the look!"

Oh boy. Makeup was not something I was very fond of.

Over the course of the next half hour, Laney and I then Georgia and I decided which would look best on each other. It was nerve-wracking not knowing what was going to be painted onto my face, but soon they convinced me otherwise, and I smiled along with them.

Laney dashed silently into her father's room to fetch more makeup before we set up shop. Laney demanded we do Georgia first and me last. I let them do all the actual applying-I had absolutely no experience with the stuff.

Once Laney finished with Georgia, I recalled why I hated makeup. She did look beautiful, but she appeared...agonizingly different. She gasped at Laney's spectacular job and grinned.

"I can't believe your dad taught you to do this!" Georgia giggled. My eyes widened, remembering the time I'd been a bit envious of Howard's skill. However, I couldn't picture a man teaching his daughter about using makeup. Laney plucked her straightening iron from her nightstand.

"Were not done yet!" she piped delightedly.

This, I got to help with. Running her silky red hair through the iron proved to be very easy and actually kind of fun. I gasped when we were done.

"Viola!" Laney said, handing the mirror to Georgia. The redhead propped up her eyebrows.

"This person doesn't even look like me," she joked.

"No kidding," I remarked. "But you still look amazing."

Laney and Georgia switched positions and repeated the process. Laney normally wore makeup, but with the extra color along her lids and lips, and her blond hair let down-something I'd never seen before-she couldn't have look more like a model.

Before long, it was my turned. I flinched almost every time they touched my face with a brush, and they had to start over twice because of it, but we were all laughing the entire time. Georgia ended up having to grab my face to keep me stationary. Laney painstakingly finished over an hour after we began.

I glanced in the mirror... They'd barely done anything. My eyes were touched with a small line of black, my complexion was more even, and my lips were glossy.

"Do you like it?" Laney asked.

"Yes! You did amazing!" I gasped.

"I knew you wouldn't appreciate a full look, so I went with something natural," she explained. I was surprised that she realized that.

We all got situated on the floor with nearly a thousand blankets-enough that we were able to make an entire ten foot fort very plush and comfortable.

"How's it going with Ash?" Georgia queried.

Laney blushed, frowning. "Okay, I guess. I'm sure he doesn't like me back though... He never comes by anymore."

The conversation went on like this for awhile. They gossiped incessantly, and I only gave several side-comments. That was, until horses came up.

"Dakota has been awesome and will always be better than that no-good Hayate!" Georgia alleged.

"Hey Georgia, what's your problem with Kana?" I asked.

"He's just terrible, and always demands that Dakota is a worse horse than Hayate, and I can't stand it! Why can't he just accept that my horses are better?"

"You sound just like him," I commented with a laugh. Her eyes struck me.

"How much time did you spend with him?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours?"

Laney interrupted, "It doesn't matter! Let's not get into this!"

"Huh?" I uttered.

Georgia lulled herself, "Go ahead, Laney."

Laney sighed, "Fine... Kana and her used to go out, and now they hate each other and use their horses as a way to argue."

"You don't like him, do you?" Georgia accused me softly. "He did call you 'Lil'."

"N-no! And I don't know where that nickname came from," I insisted. Georgia didn't buy it, so Laney scoffed at her, flipping her gorgeous blond hair in her face.

Georgia silently mocked me for the rest of the night, but luckily, it didn't bother me too much. We only spoke for a few more minutes before my words got too messy and my head hit the pillow.

Laney's urgent voice awoke me from my slumber.

"Oh my god, Lillian, wake up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness! I totally messed up in the beginning... The characters just didn't come out properly. Lillian was meant to be much more timid than I made her... Oh, well. She's alright now. :) (I'll fix the other chapters soon!)**

**Tiny chapter! GO!  
**

* * *

"What?" I spat, terrified. "Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

The blond just laughed at me, rattling me even further.

"Yes, everyone's okay. I just wanted to spook you," she informed, giggling sinisterly. "And it worked!"

I sighed heavily and sunk back under the covers.

"You've been asleep forever, so Georgia and I had to decide how to wake you."

"Uh... Wait, what time is it?" I asked, grumbling.

"Almost ten o'clock. Why?"

I pushed myself up and gaped at her for a moment. Swiftly, I scrambled out of the destroyed blanket fort and grabbed at my bag. Laney attempted to slow me by grabbing my arms.

"I forgot to leave feed for the animals! I've got to go! Sorry I can't help clean up-I'll make it up to you later!" I darted downstairs, and sprinted for the door. Cam eyed me from behind his flower stand as I exited and turned down the path.

I arrived at my farm just in time for a tantrum from Kimi.

"I'm sorry guys! I slept in too late," I apologized furiously to the animals, but they still glared at me. Kimi tried to bite me whenever she could and even refused to eat her food once it was served.

"Kimi, come on! Hating me isn't helping anyone," I begged.

She wasn't convinced.

I folded my arms, but that defensive stance only seemed to annoy the calf more. I sighed, and headed over to Belle. She seemed a bit more forgiving, letting me saddle her and lead her outside, and I was ultimately grateful for that.

Kimi bounded out into the field and laid down in the grass as I mounted Belle, hoping everything would go alright.

"We're heading to Konohana. You can see the other horses there. That will be fun, right? So try to keep it easy," I whispered to the horse.

Bella kept an easy trot, but I still latched myself onto her neck. Not the most impressive way to ride a horse, I know. It worked for me though.

We rode steadily on until the mountaintop, and I got the courage to sit properly on the saddle. She ambled right along to a steady beat that I kept in my head, swaying my body with hers.

"Lillian?"

I peeked around her neck and lost all of my control. My body convulsed, bracing for the impact of the ground that I now knew so well.

It never came. A pair of arms locked around me just as I was due for the ground. They wrapped around my knees and shoulders, absorbing the force like a cradle. My squinted eyes popped open to drink in the sight of Mikhail.

Our faces were so close. So painfully close, and in the moment that we stared into the others' eyes, a frigid shiver wracked my spine. Silver eyes lined with ice against my eerie amethyst ones. The tension made me stiffen unlike anytime I ever had before. And this time, he could feel it. His arms solidified just like I had. My breathing ceased while his thickened.

"I've been wondering," he mentioned gently, refusing to break eye contact and acting as if we were in a public setting. "You were so wary at the cafe, and so are you now. Are you truly afraid of me?"

I hesitated. Even if I wanted to stop staring, I couldn't. I felt far too frozen. "Yes."

"Why is that?" he breathed.

My reluctance intrigued him-his face lightened. I watched in awe as the ice in his eyes melted away behind his glasses.

"I-I...don't know," I whispered.

"Did I do anything to frighten you?"

I trembled. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Let me go," I demanded, squirming. He tightened his grip.

"No."

"Mikhail! Let me go!" I pushed away from him viciously.

Defiance overwhelmed him. "Answer my question."

"This is _not_ fun!" I claimed angrily and threatened, "LET GO!"

"Fine, just look at me then I'll release you."

Determined, I obeyed. That was a mistake.

My breath escaped my lips shakily and my fingers crushed his jacket. I had felt prepared, but he still terrified me to no avail. My eyes widened frightfully, my senses blocked out every other thing besides him. An eternity passed before he finally spoke:

"You may let go of me."

I blinked. My hand was still clamped around his jacket. I blushed, frustrated and swiped away my hand, realizing I was now on the ground. How long ago had he done that?

"W-what? Mikhail! You-how long?"

"Approximately thirty seconds ago, maybe less, maybe more. Either way, you still seem to lose yourself in my eyes more than I do yours. Odd. Though I do find your eyes a bit more intriguing without the accompaniment of eyeliner."

My face set fire with scarlet flame. There he was, smugly smirking at me like that. I gritted my teeth, hurried to my feet, and fetched Belle's reins, determined to get on my way. He grunted a swift goodbye.

I fumed, refusing to give him the pleasure of another glance.

_This time, I would _not_ fall off_, I thought. I climbed on top of the saddle and urged Belle to a faster pace, so I could escape the sight of Mikhail.

I did not get 'lost' in his eyes! They just… controlled me, sort of! If he didn't look like that, I could stare into his eyes and…not care!

_You still seem to lose yourself in my eyes more than I do in yours._

"Uh!" I muttered, fighting off a blush. "Why do have to be like that! You could've ignored me. That would've been so much better…!" I tried not to picture his face in my head, and failed. Tears pricked my eyes-I couldn't handle it. My anger suddenly turned to sadness.

"I'm sorry, girl," I said to Belle, drops rolling down my cheeks. "I just thought I'd escaped it years ago."


	7. Chapter 7

**Double update day, yay!**

**This chapter's also not that long... But I guess it's better than nothing. :\**

* * *

I continued to mutter random things about Mikhail being terrible until I found Konohana. (Now that I realize that, I had only reached the mountaintop when Mikhail caught me… so I'd been doing that for over an hour at the very least.) I caught my breath, Mikhail luckily absconding my mind. It was even more beautiful than the last time I saw it, and that was only about two weeks ago. I rode unknowingly into the Asian-style town.

"Hey!" Kana shouted. I turned cautiously to see him riding full-speed towards me. How did he find me _this_ easily? Just as we were to collide, Hayate jerked to the side of me and came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey Lil!" he grinned casually.

"Don't do that!" I pleaded, holding Belle's reins girlishly. "And that's not my name!"

He shrugged lethargically. "I thought it fit better than cowgirl."

"Kana! I'm not _that_ bad!"

He laughed mockingly, amusement flooding his voice. More heat rushed to my face."Which one would you rather have?"

I narrowed my eyes into a glower. He shrugged and we dropped the subject.

"Wanna head to Gombe's?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, c'mon. That is, if you can keep up."

"You're kidding me!" My eyes were wide, fearful.

"I thought you weren't that bad?"

"Well, I mean...sort of! Not really... She hates me, okay?"

He gave another laugh. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Well, my cow definitely does," I muttered quietly.

"Huh. You sure you're takin' good care of them?"

"Yes," I confirmed, slightly offended, "um, can we just go?"

"Sure." He nudged Hayate, and led the way for me. It was just down a straight dirt path, and we could see the building within seconds. it looked average compared to the other structures in Konohana, but there was one thing off about it.

The man coming through the front door. His getup had been based off a panda-he was completely dressed in black and white and even had a nice tail sewn onto the costume. He was obviously elderly, as could be concluded from the clumps of gray hair sticking out of his panda cap. His black ears drooped gloomily on his head and he breathed out a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Sheng!" Kana called enthusiastically to the man. He raised his gaze and landed it on me.

"Who are you!" He demanded roughly. "You here to insult my outfit?"

"What?" I said, startled by his gruffness. "N-no!"

"No one insults the panda power! Who are you!" His fists climbed out of the pockets, ready at his sides.

"Whoa, chill, Sheng. This is Lil. And she's not here to insult you," Kana explained. "She's just here to buy some seeds."

"Hm! Last time someone came, they insulted my panda outfit. So, I don't trust you." The old man stalked off, fuming. As he rounded the corner, Kana began dismounting. I stayed firmly planted on the saddle.

"W-what was that about?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Heck if I know," he shrugged.

My foot hesitantly slid over the horse's back, and I hopped on the ground. We were just about to enter the building when a broad smile came over my lips.

"What?" Kana smirked too.

I turned to face him, and proudly said, "I think that was the first time I properly dismounted her."

"Really? Properly, huh?"

The smile faded. "Don't ruin it."

We stepped inside, and to my surprise, the building was much larger on the interior than I had expected. The place smelled of dirt and freshly crushed flowers, something I would expect from a greenhouse. Behind a nearby counter was an old, small man dressed in robes. He wore an indifferent expression, sitting nimbly in his chair. His white mustache dropped lazily around his lips. Brushy eyebrows shaded his slanted eyes.

"Hello, children," he greeted kindly. "Welcome."

"Hey, Gombe," Kana replied, stretching his arms behind his head. I also gave a blunt greeting.

"Who is this? I don't suppose I've seen you before," he remarked.

I let Kana introduce me again, and gave a tiny wave.

"She wants to buy some seeds," he explained.

He bowed. "Yes. I have two kinds available for next growing season."

"Next?" I asked.

"Well, the crop festival is tomorrow, and there is very little time left in the season. I only recommend buying for summer's crops!"

"Oh... what do you have?"

"I have two types at them moment. Corn for 490G, and Radish seeds for 250G."

My jaw nearly slammed open. _490G?_ I only had about 4000G to spend! Still, eight bags of seeds probably would give me a good profit...that was, if they grew well... I straightened myself and faked a smile.

"Eight bags of corn seeds, please," I requested, toying with the money in my pocket. Quickly, he reached across him to get the seeds, and I threw the coins on the counter. Luckily, it didn't take me long to count through the money, and I shoved the packets into my empty rucksack.

Kana and I began to amble back to the entrance when Kana nudged me, smirking. I gritted my teeth, annoyed a bit that he knew just from watching me.

"Goodbye," Gombe called. I ignored him and pushed out of the door. The click of the door sounded, and Kana snorted.

"What?" I scoffed irately, mounting Belle. I was getting surprising good at it.

"You didn't think about tools, did you?"

I froze. Tools? Damn it! Why hadn't I planned tools into my budget?

"I have tools," I muttered. He didn't buy it.

"Right," he agreed sarcastically. "You need help."

I shook my head, dropping it to Belle neck. She whined softly beneath me.

I sighed. "Fine, but I can handle it," I assured. "I mean-I have to."

Kana glanced admiringly at me. The glint in his eyes gave me little hope. I pulled slightly on the reins, opting Belle to trot. He quickly followed after me, undecided.

"If you need help, I'm your guy," he promised, nodding.

I shrugged. "But there are still... what day is it?"

"The 24th."

"Seven days left," I clarified, "until I have to plant these." Oh, god... Seven days? And then how many more until the crops were ripe (if they even got there) and I had money to spend on food? Now that I thought about it, I was already eating only twice a day, and I barely had any fodder left. To perfect the moment, my stomach growled hungrily.

Kana scowled, but then immediately tried to hide it by turning down his head. "I'm taking you out to lunch," he decided.

"W-what?"

"Yeah. At Yun's."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that was a terrible way to end the chapter, but...mur... I had something else planned, but it just didn't work... **

**I have to fix stuff... If the writing seems different, well, it is, so... you'd be right!**

**Btw, a chapter or so back, word changed voila to viola, and I feel kinda stupid now... "MUAHAHA! VIOLA!" -pulls out an electric-blue viola as lightning strikes and begins to cackle with the booming thunder-**

**HI-YAH!**

* * *

"You don't have to do that," I complain. It's not like I couldn't scavenge for food on the mountain... I'm sure I could find enough there, right?  
"Nah, I want to," Kana argues, turning down a large path. I recognize this from the last time I was in Konohana; we rode down it on the way to Bluebell... I think. I nod and follow reluctantly.

Kana escorts me to a house much like the others, and we don't say a word. This one has a delectable scent wafting from it, much like the cafe in Bluebell, just more...cultural? It reminds me of Howard's cooking and the last dish he had prepared me...and how we lost the festival to this.

Kana hops off Hayate with ease, and to my surprise, he comes over to me, outstretching his hand to me.

I sigh and take his hand as I slip off Belle. It's a little strange he didn't help me before now, but I don't put much thought into it.

My feet hit the ground tensely, and I almost slip in the mud, but Kana catches my arm and rights me quickly, even before I realize I'm falling. My face reddens, and he half-smirks deviously, releasing my arms.

"Th-thanks," I stammer, embarrassed, startled by his reflexes and/or my lack of reflexes.

"No prob," he replies, holding open the sturdy door for me. I gawk at him for a moment until I realize what he's doing and step inside the restaurant.

The interior is just as cultural as the exterior, much like every other part of Konohana. (Not that I've seen much of it; I could be wrong.) The little girl who looks like she could only be six or seven years-old stands in front of the counter, embracing her panda toy with a forced fierce expression on her face. She does nothing to lighten when we walk in, unlike I'd expect, and continues to stare profusely at the ground.

I actually think that it's kind of cute, what she's doing.

"Hi, Ying," I say before remembering we've never met. Her eyes dart up to me, but her pout persists. "I'm Lillian."

Slowly, her expression begins to soften along with the grip of her panda. "Hi, Lillian," she says shyly back to me.

"What's up?" I ask, leaning down to face her.

I'm so glad she trusts me instantly and begins to tell me, "Grandma won't let me go to the river to read. I always do that, and she won't let me for some reason."

"She lets you do it all the time, huh? Maybe she's got something good planned, and she needs you to be here." The girl nods and nears a smile.

Kids are so freaking adorable-especially kids her age. I could literally die from their cuteness!

"Heello, Kana," a woman chimes behind the counter. I straightened myself, and she almost jumps. "And who's this?"

I just stand there, wondering if I'm really too short to see from behind the counter if I lean over.

"This is Lillian," he introduces once again.

Casually, I dip my head back down the position it was before, and Ying giggles. I probably look like an idiot, but at least I've confirmed it.

"I'm so short," I mumble, spacing out. I'm not that short? Yun's pretty short too… Shorter than me maybe.

Nope. 5' 2", and I'm probably shorter than everyone else here.

"Uh, Lillian, dear?"

"Yes?" I ask as I snap back.

Yun gives a laugh too. I wonder how long I'd been spacing out. Kana has his hands on my shoulders, and is giving me a dubiously look, also amused.

"Wow, Lil," he remarks.

I blush and pull away, delighting him further.

"What would you like?" Yun questions, pulling out a pen.

"Uh," I voice, not even knowing what she serves. "Something small-"

"_Not_ something small," Kana interrupts immediately.

"I… I barely eat anything," I complain falsely. I don't want him spending more money on me than he should.

"That's a problem," he retorts. "Get her the same thing I got."

"You already ordered?"

He just laughs at me, and guides me over to a table.

It's not like I looked around much before, but I'm surprised to see there are other people here. The two girls I saw at the festival are sitting at a table in the back, chatting. The brunette with long braids lethargically holds her spoon in her mouth, her eyes blank, listening to the other. Her clothes are all matching, pale blue garments that accented her stormy green eyes. The other girl passes me a glare and flips her extremely long, dark hair at me. She seems to have the gist of the town down by the looks of her kimono-like garb. She enunciates strongly and angrily, knowing I'm still looking over her way.

I plant myself in a chair, and Kana sits down across from me.

"What?"

I glance back at Kana. "Who are those girls? I think I saw them at the cooking festival."

He nods and peeks back at them. The long-haired girl instantly turns back to her food from glaring at us. Oh good, now she know we're talking about her. "Oh. Nori's the in pink. Reina's the other girl. I always have to hang out with Nori, or else she gets pissed off at me." He slumps down in his seat, sighing. "She never leaves me alone!"

I tip my head, pull up my legs, and cross them under me. That explains the glare then.

I feel a poke in my side and I turn to it. Ying is standing there, waiting for me to say something. Her hat is pulled down, almost covering her eyes. Still, her dark, choppy bangs peek around them.

"Hey, Ying," I say sweetly.

"Hi. You were right," she smiles sweetly, and I'm prepared to die. "Grandma has a surprise planned after she closes. I can't wait!"

I'm smiling like an idiot at her, and no doubt she's starting to feel uncomfortable. I tap her on the arm.

"That's great! So don't fret when she doesn't let you do something, kay?"

Her smile returns, this time wider, and she happily nods again, her panda waving as she runs off.

"That is soooo adorable!" I screech quietly to myself when she's out of sight, rocking back and forth in my seat.

"What, Ying?"

"Yes! I don't know why, but I think kids are super cute." I ball my fist and pull them against my face. "Kids and bunnies - those are the things that get to me like this! They're sooo cute! 3" He's about to say something, but then he retracts and waits.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I ask before I realize how strange I'm probably acting. Usually, I wouldn't even think to say something like that. Usually, keeping up a conversation is... _should_ be enraging for me. My words don't come out right, and I just seem awkward.

That's most likely how Kana feels right now. Like he's never spoken to this side of me... Not that this is a side of me; it doesn't even feel like a tiny sliver of me.

I risk a glance at Nori and Reina. Nori's staring at me like I'm crazy, and I cup my hand over my mouth, folding my legs against my chest. My face must've flamed up too.

I can tell Kana's trying to hold back his grin. I don't know why though; I'd be laughing at me like crazy. He pulls his fist up to his mouth and hides the grin behind it.

Nori scoffs at me to herself and stabs at her plate. Reina still looks extremely apathetic, dropping the spoon from her mouth and dipping it in some kind of soup. She kind of looks like the kind of person I used to be, only speaking when necessary, observing everything.

Yun suddenly comes in with a smile, carrying a large platter with two dishes and tea cups on top. She cautiously set them on the table before us. I perk up. Talk about fast food.

It looks like Chinese food, something I'm not greatly accustomed to. On the side was some kind of soupy drink that I don't recognize.

"Enjoy!" Yun promises before walking back to the counter.

"Th-thank you," I say.

Kana begins to egg me to try it, and I agree after a small amount of complaining.

Of course, it's delicious.

I wonder why Kana is still tongue-tied, and soon Nori and Reina stand up to leave, and I feel like a slight weight was lifted off of me. Nori totally ignores me as she wanders passed, but Reina stops at our table, leaning towards me.

"I apologize for Nori. She's just a little jealous. I'm Reina by the way."

Jealous? Nobody _should_ be jealous of me. I almost reach out to shake her hand when she starts to walk away.

"I'm Lillian," I call and lower my voice, "by the way."

She gives me a quick nod and heads out the door, her brunette braids flipping behind her.

Kana and I finish up and I say goodbye to Ying. (Does my behavior intimidate him? Hm... I wonder...) I start to hop onto Bella when he lets out a laugh.

"I know why you've been falling off," he states clearly.

"What? You do?" I question, exasperated that he didn't tell me sooner, and pull my foot from the stirrup.

"Your saddle. One; that thing is for jumping, definitely not for a gaited horse, and two; you'd probably do better with a horn. I can't believe I didn't notice that before!"

"Oh," I pause, stepping back to see for myself, but I have no idea what he's talking about. "Can we fix it?"

He shrugs. "Sure, but let's walk there." The words confused yet relieved me. I was really starting to hurt.

"Where?"

"My place, of course."

I was going to spend all day with him, wasn't I? Well, it wasn't like I had anything better to do, and he seems to enjoy my company...sort of.

He leads me back to his corral and into the barn where he keeps what I think is a million saddles. He lamely informs me that there are only about twenty-five, and tries to flick me. I pathetically jump away and fall into the dirt. He easily plucks me from the ground and takes a saddle from the wall. It appears worn but still functional with what he tells me is a horn poking up.

He takes the saddle over to Belle, and she nuzzles him and turns away from me, making me I pout and lower myself into the grass, my arms folded across my chest.

Luckily, when he finishes, I realize this saddle is amazing and actually feels comfortable.

"Are you sure I can keep it?" I ask anxiously.

"Yeah, why not? I don't use that one anymore."

"Thank you… Kana," I reply, sincere.

I head for Bluebell once he says he has to tend to the horses. He waves and has a despondent look on his face as I leave. Honestly, it's odd how well I do without him. In fact, the ride goes so smooth, my eyelids drop and my mind falls into sync with Belle's graceful rock.

My eyes reopen when we're in Bluebell, and I yawn widely, ready to return to my farm. The sun is starting to set on the horizon, and I can't believe how much time I've spent with Kana today. As we pass by Georgia's house, I imagine what she would think if she knew everything we'd done.

Trying to picture the redhead throwing a tantrum is difficult; I've only seen her upset once. She's usually just as bubbly as Laney, just with more of an attitude. I smile and take my head off of Belle's neck.

My farm actually looks pretty in the sunset. I never really thought I'd think that, seeing as I'd lived my life in the city. The pinkish-amber sky reflects off everything and just gives it a beautiful glow that I never really noticed before.

I take Belle into the barn and take off the saddle. She seems much more content than I remember, and so does Kimi. Finally, the cow doesn't snap at me or try to avoid me, and I can brush her with ease.

What happened today that makes them so docile? Are they really getting used to me? I smile and raise Kimi's head so that I can look into her dark eyes.

She's been growing a lot lately. And when she's an adult, I can milk her. I move her head to the sides to look over the peaceful calf one more time. One or two seasons and she'll be there, and she'll totally trust me then too.

Hopefully.

* * *

**I think I like this better! Sorry about the change, the, you know, tenses were messing me up. Tell me what you think! :3**


End file.
